


Not For All The Pringles In The World

by Justcannibalthings



Series: Charlie x Louis [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear, Humour, M/M, Pringles, amelia is so very damaged, louis smokes too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 17:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justcannibalthings/pseuds/Justcannibalthings
Summary: Amelia doesn't like women. She does however, like pringles.





	Not For All The Pringles In The World

Amelia sat up in bed, rubbing her tired eyes. It was Saturday, and that meant she had therapy. She was in no mood. She climbed out of her bed, making her way out of her room and down the stairs- she wondered which of her parents would be home.

To her surprise, Charlie and Louis were both sat together at the dining table- usually reserved for evening meals, surrounded by paper- a plate in the middle holding some pastries. “No, no someone is going to sue us if we do that- I'm Jewish and I think that’s bad taste.” Louis sipped from a mug, poking the table as he spoke in emphasis of his point. “Louis trust me nobody is going to be offended by a naked hi- Am, you’re up early.” Amelia nodded at Charlie, and stood on tiptoes, lifting up one of the pastries and taking a bite without speaking. “Hey! I was saving that one!” Louis pulled his daughter towards him, giving her a kiss on the cheek as he spoke. Amelia giggled at him, and held the Danish up to his mouth. Louis smiled at her, taking a bite and making an overly dramatic ‘mm’ noise. Louis lifted Amelia up, sitting her smaller-than-it-should-be frame on his lap. Charlie slouched himself on the table as he spoke “Alright, Am, we discussed it and decided that both of us can handle a day of to do whatever you want.” Amelia made a noise of delight, choking on the flake of pastry as she did so- Louis patted her back. “Can we go to the park? And the book store. NO! the paint shop.” Charlie smirked at their daughter’s indecisiveness- he knew Louis would probably be the focus today, he was home less. But he wasn’t petty enough to hold it against him. Besides, he knew he was still the favourite parent. And isn’t that why you have kids?

Charlie opened the car door, and Amelia hopped out, running off before Charlie had any real chance to react. Charlie could hear his partner laughing at him from the other side of the car “Amateur.” He stated, lighting the cigarette he already had perched between his lips. Charlie flipped him off, and walked off towards the play area. Louis caught up with him fairly quickly, flicking ash on the floor as he spoke “We still need to decide on a theme for the-” Charlie butted into Louis’ speech before he could finish “No. This is Amelia’s day. No work, remember?” Louis made a face at his partner “Sometimes I think you only care about one of our children.” Charlie gave him a bored look “You’re a dumbass. I just know how to balance work and family.” Louis just made a face, nodding his head to the swings “found her.” Amelia was sat on the swing, watching her parents expectantly. “not it.” Charlie sing songed, walking over to one of the benches. Louis made a face of offense, and walked around to the back of the swing. How was he supposed to push her and smoke? He’d find a way. Amelia made a happy noise when he started pushing her, and he couldn’t help but smile- even if his hand wanted to reach for his phone so he could get some work done. 

Amelia was not one to focus on much for very long, except drawing, and so she soon grew bored, hopping off the swing and making her way to the slide- louis took this as his chance to rest his arms. He was concerningly out of shape. Amelia, despite adoring her parents was more of a solo player, and began to climb up the ladders of the slide, ignoring the existence of her care givers. She sat atop the slide, and let her weight drop her down, enjoying the way the wind pushed her hair back. And landing on the bark beneath the slide, before standing up and brushing herself off. Amelia scanned her eyes around- it was pretty early and they were the only ones in there. She ran off up to the grassy hill, sitting herself down on it before calling over to her parents “DADDIES LOOK!” both of them looked up, of course and Amelia proceeded to lie down and roll down the grassy hill much like a barrel. Louis just started laughing at the sound of her vibrating laugh as she tumbled down. Charlie distinctly remembered Louis forcing him to do that on their first date. He’d ruined a perfectly good suit.  
Amelia tired herself out (After a particularly exhausting game of tag) and was clicking herself into her car seat. She gave a long yawn, resting the side of her head against the seat and looking out the window, eyes half glazed. Charlie admired his sleepy daughter from the car mirror- he had made Louis drive in an attempt to stop him looking at his phone for 3 seconds. He knew he was trying, but when they had decided to adopt Louis had made it very clear that he wasn’t going to reduce his hours. Charlie was alright with holding the ‘mom’ role, he liked kids. He always enjoyed doing the ads for kids’ products more. He was still adamant that Amelia was cuter than any of the kids they had cast though. 

“Oh we need to go shopping by the way. For actual food, not pork won tons and jello cups.” Louis looked at Charlie briefly- eyes returning to the road so they didn’t crash “I can’t even fucking eat either of those. If that’s all that’s in the fridge that’s on you.” Charlie rolled his eyes “That’s because all you eat is pastry and chicken wings...and brisket” Louis nodded at this “Damn right.”

Charlie was carrying Amelia, since she had fallen asleep in the car and he didn’t want to wake her up- and people tended to get gobby if you put your kid in a trolley and make jokes about them being half price. “I don’t get why we can’t do this online. It’s 2018.” Charlie glanced at Louis, who was slouching heavily on the cart “Because…” Charlie pondered is own answer. Why the fuck were they wasting their time like this? “Because getting it delivered requires knowing in advance if you’re gonna be home, which we never are.” Louis just made a noise, and took his phone out his pocket as they walked down the aisles. Amelia was starting to wake up, and her doing so distracted Charlie enough for him to do so. Charlie put their daughter down, who rubbed her eyes and took her fathers hand. “Fuck sake, Louis can’t you go five minutes?” Louis made a noise- half listening as he checked his emails for the first time that day- he had 23. “Louis for- Am why don’t you go pick out something, you can have whatever you want okay?” Amelia nodded at her dad- the prospect of getting what she wanted immediately waking her up “I’m gonna get pringles!” She exclaimed, disappearing down the aisle and almost falling over in the process. Charlie turned to his partner “Fine, check your emails.” Louis looked at him, squinting lightly “I feel like you’re angry.” Charlie gave him a smile “No. Not at all. I know work is important to you.” Louis blinked at him- he was definitely mad. “Can we not do the petty gay bitch thing.” Charlie kept an eerily calm look on his face “I’m not being a petty gay bitch. I know works important to you. Check your emails, I don’t care.” Charlie moved himself to stand at the side of the trolley, so he wasn’t blocking passers-by “You know, you used to check your emails constantly and work weekends too.” Charlie folded his arms “Yeah, I know. I said I don’t have a problem with it. We had the discussion when we decided to adopt. I don’t care. Check your emails.”

While her fathers had a passive aggressive argument in the canned food isle, Amelia wandered around the store, in search of pringles. It was around noon now, and it was fairly busy. Charlie had taken her sketch pad with him despite her being asleep- she liked to carry it around and he wanted to have it in case she woke up. She was clutching it to her chest now, trying her best to stay away from the crowds of children and their shopping parents. She wandered down the aisle with the crisps, and walked over to the section of tubed goods. Much to her dismay, she was too short to reach them. She tried jumping up and down but had no success. “Do you want some help sweetie?” a woman was stood in front of Amelia, trolley behind her- two borderline toddlers resting in the seats. Amelia made a noise and went to move away, tripping on her own feet and sitting on the floor, looking at the woman for a long moment with her jaw slacked before starting to cry. 

The female of course attempted to comfort Amelia, which made her much worse- shuffling backwards on the floor to prevent the woman from getting anywhere near her. “Sweetie, it’s alright calm down, I’ll find your mom okay? What’s your name?” Amelia was having none of this womans nonsense- but was too frightened to move, she was frozen to the spot- sat on the floor and feeling incredibly small. A crying, fear stricken child is quite an attention grabber and a staff member walked over, crouching down beside Amelia. She responded by pushing herself back against the shelving, and tucking her head into her jumper. The uniform clad woman sighed, and removed the walkie talkie from her belt- informing whoever was on the other end of an unaccompanied child. Amelia refused to lift her head, or respond in any way- she was practically shaking. In fact, she was literally shaking. “I don’t know what’s wrong with her. I think she’s just lost her parents.” The staff member- Trish according to her badge- nodded and returned her attention to Amelia. “Why don’t you come with me, and we can find your parents okay? What’s your name?” Amelia declined to answer and clutched her sketch book tighter, feeling the bumps of dried paint and the waxiness of crayon that had dirtied the cover over its lifetime. She wanted her dads. She moved a shaky hand to her neck, resting it on the cool metal of the star of david that lived there- Louis had given it to her. A reminder. She wished they were with her now, she didn’t want pringles anymore.

Louis was pacing around and turned down the aisle- phone at his ear as he practically (alright, literally) ran to his daughter. “I got her, it’s fine, no. No she’s fine, she- just go to the crisp aisle.” Amelia had lifted her head when she heard her dads voice the other end of the aisle- although she was still scared. Louis sat down on his knees beside her, and pulled her into a hug- dropping a plethora of kisses on the top of her head. “I’m so sorry, you’re alright Am, I'm here. Charlie will be here in a second alright? You’re safe. Everything is fine.” Amelia sniffed, she was still shaking but her crying was slowing down now that she had the familiar masculine presence around her. Charlie joined them moments later, sitting down on the floor beside them, and putting a hand in Amelia hair, who turned her head at the feeling and sniffed, before shuffling so she was between both of her parents. 

Amelia sat in the car, 4 tubs of pringles beside her and another in her hand as Charlie drove them home. Louis was right, they should order food online.


End file.
